Their Day
by redclouds
Summary: Hayate and Yugao love each other. But every relationship has problems, ranging from a cough to time spent together. Every little thing is important to these two.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Their Day_

Hayate Gekko awoke early on Friday morning to the sensation of the rays of sunlight bearing down on his supine position. He blinked his eyes several times to get the spots out of his vision and turned his head to his right to gaze upon his bedmate and lover. She was sleeping in her usual position; face down arm dangling down the side of the bed with the covers pulled down to her mid-back. Her purple hair was in a mess and completely covered the rest of her head.

Hayate groaned and stretched as he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes to clear out the final spots. He pulled the covers off him and turned to step out of bed when he felt something grab his wrist.

"Hayate….. where do you think you're going?"

Hayate looked behind him to see that Yugao had indeed awakened and was now smiling at him playfully as she held onto his wrist, her fingers gliding over and caressing his skin.

'Cough'. "I was hoping to get up without waking you but 'cough' I guess that's pretty difficult when you're an ANBU."

Yugao's smile widened and she pulled him backwards into a hug. She let them slip back into a lying position as they held each other for a few minutes longer.

"Want breakfast?" Hayate asked his lover.

* * *

Hayate and Yugao sat at their kitchen table silently eating a cereal. Finally Yugao looked up from her bowl.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Hayate, we've been together for over a year now."

"It's not important." 'cough.'

"…….. It's getting worse."

"I know."

The rest of breakfast was silent.

Hayate had begun putting on his uniform when Yugao walked out of the bathroom fresh from her morning shower. She had been getting less and less chances for daily showers ever since joining ANBU. Hayate looked over at her robed form, she paid him no attention as she went over to her own ninja gear and began putting it on.

'Cough.'

Yugao froze for a second before resuming putting on her uniform.

"You don't have to flinch every time I cough."

"Shouldn't I?"

"We've been over this before, there's nothing we can do about it so why worry. Besides it's not like it's going to happen tomorrow or even a year from now."

"I just…. I just keep thinking about everything that you're going to-" Yugao didn't finish her sentence as Hayate approached her and kissed her deeply. After a short while he broke the kiss and tears started to stream down Yugao's eyes. Hayate held her and rubbed her back with his hands as she cried into his shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about. Nothing at all."

* * *

Hayate ducked as the sword whizzed over his head only to be met with a hard kick to the stomach which sent him tumbling backwards. When he came to a stop he looked up to see a katana poised right between his eyes and the masked Yugao holding it ready to strike at any time.

"For someone so worried about my health you sure kick hard." 'Cough.'

"You're the one that said not to worry. Tough it out." Yugao withdrew and sheathed her katana before grabbing Hayate's hand and lifting him off the ground.

"Hayate you keep insisting on training but you never show any want of a promotion. Do you want to be a Tokubetsu jonin your whole life?"

Hayate scowled and walked past Yugao towards one of the few benches at the training grounds.

"Damn it Hayate answer me!"

"What's wrong with being a TJ? There are plenty of strong and respected ninja's with that rank."

"But you have the potential for so much more!" Yugao removed her mask and ran over to him. "I know you could pass the ANBU test if you'd just give it a shot!"

"I don't want to join the damn ANBU! I hardly see you as it is! With all the extra missions you have we hardly get to spend a night together anymore!"

Yugao just stared at him some more. "You want me to leave the ANBU."

"I didn't say that."

"But you want it."

"No, I know that you want to be an ANBU and that it's your first priority-"

Yugao slapped Hayate on the cheek. Hard.

"You're my first priority! Our relationship is more important to me than ANBU!"

"Could've fooled me."

Yugao's eyes light up with anger. "You- you stupid!"

Before Yugao could finish Hayate started to cough violently. He fell to his knees and covered his mouth while Yugao stood still. Eventually the coughing came to a stop and Hayate looked up to his lover.

"Damn it Hayate…." Yugao dropped to her knees and embraced him.

* * *

"What do you want for lunch?" Yugao asked Hayate.

"I don't know. For some reason I feel like ramen."

"Okay."

After traveling the short distance to Ichiraku ramen the two lovers sat down upon adjacent stools. They ordered their ramen and it arrived shortly after.

"The finals are coming up soon Hayate. Who do you think will win?"

'Cough'. "Hard to say. A better question is who will become chunin."

"Do you have a say in it?"

"No, I only judge the matches."

"My money's on the Hyuga kid."

"It's possible."

"…… I want to talk more about you getting a promotion."

Hayate put his chopsticks down and closed his eyes.

"It will be good for you. Just think about it at least. Okay?"

"I'll think about it."

Yugao smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Why did you join ANBU in the first place?"

Yugao looked at him in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"In all the time I've known you I've never asked that question, and yet ANBU is one of the most important things in our relationship."

Yugao looked at Hayate for a little before responding. "I guess I don't have one single reason, I became a chunin and did a couple that for a couple of years but I guess I got bored. I took the ANBU test, passed, and the rest is history."

"You've been in ANBU for our entire relationship. I can't imagine how little I'd see of you if I joined as well." 'Cough.'

"That's not fair. Getting out of having to get promoted that way."

"It's just the truth. And by the way back when we were sparring I noticed that your swordsmanship was a little sloppy, you should work on that."

* * *

"I hope you know that this doesn't make us even for that swordsmanship comment."

Hayate rolled off of Yugao and onto his side of the bed. He couldn't' help but notice how similar their positions were to when they awoke in the morning. He glanced over at Yugao to notice that she had already begun to slip on her clothes under the covers.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't have a lot of time. I've got another mission."

'Cough.' "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Do you still have time to eat dinner?"

* * *

The two sat at the kitchen table this time simply eating rice.

"Hayate, what's been bothering you all this time? I know you haven't been happy about me being in ANBU and I know you want to spend more time with me but I know there's something else. What is it?"

Hayate stopped eating and looked Yugao in the eye. "Proctoring over all those genin's matches in the exams prelims got me back to thinking about myself when I was their age. And that got me thinking about my disease. I know I've been calm in front of you but the thing is that I can't stop thinking about it. And I didn't want to tell you because I know how depressed you are about it already and I don't want you to get worse."

"Now I just wanted to live normally and still do what I always wanted to do before I got the bad news. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I just wanted to keep you happy. Or at least not sad." Hayate finished and looked down at his food unwilling to meet Yugao's gaze.

"Hayate. You're so stupid." Yugao leaned across the table and captured his mouth with hers, she soon broke the kiss and the two of them sat together on Hayate's couch in each others arms.

"No tears this time?"

"I'm staying positive from now on. For both our sakes."

Hayate smiled and released her from his arms. He stood up off the couch and walked over to his closet. "I wish I could stay a little longer to, but for once it's me that has to leave for a mission first."

"Stop teasing me."

'Cough.' "It's just to easy."

Yugao laughed and walked over to Hayate as he pulled his katana out of his closet.

"Must be important if you're going out with your sword." She kissed Hayate again and put her arms around his waist.

"Ordered by the Hokage himself. There's a spy posing as a leaf genin, but we know he's still in the village so I'm going to find him and report everything I see."

"That sounds like the type of mission an NBU would be doing."

"Don't even start." Hayate strapped the sword to his back and walked to the front door of his apartment.

"I'll be leaving pretty soon too anyways but I guess I'll clean up here first."

'Cough.' "You're the best." Hayate opened the door and stepped outside.

Yugao came running to him and spun Hayate around and kissed him solidly on the lips again.

"I'm glad we talked about everything today. The next time we have a whole day together we'll do something special. I love you."

Hayate gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
